Promise
by Ikitsumi
Summary: WillxOC. Viccy aspires to be a Gym Leader, and this teenager, wanting to be an Elite Four member, helped her by giving her the birthday present of her journey to Johto. At least, this is what he remembers. She came back after 6 years, but for what?


**=w= Will just so happens to be my favorite Pokemon character, so yes, I did end up writing a oneshot in the early hours of the day. This goes sort of hand-in-hand with my fanfic, "The Five", this first part being prominent in the upcoming Chapter 2 (which I'm having some issues writing). Guhh...**

**If Pokemon was real, I call dibs on Will.

* * *

**

"Will, you have a visitor!" Lance called.

"Hm?" The esper asked, grooming his main Xatu. "Really now?" He asked.

"It's rude to keep people waiting, Will," Karen said, her Umbreon curled up in her lap.

As the Psychic master stood up, Lance had already opened the door and was speaking with the visitor in the main room. Xatu followed him curiously, pausing as she felt a familiar presence. Nevertheless, the seer stepped into the room with her master, almost bumping into him as he came to a complete stop.

"Viccy?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"It's already time?"

The eleven-year old was already in the kitchen just two minutes after she got out of bed, sticking her headband on while munching on a piece of toast.

"Can't you chill for just a second?" Riley asked as Riolu nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Nuu ca duu!" Viccy replied to her younger twin brother with a full mouth, attempting to say "no can do!" but failing miserably.

"Viccy, the boat's going to leave in just a little bit! Make sure that you take Riley with you!"

"Which Riley?" Viccy called back after she swallowed her toast, looking to her Aura-user brother and a Poke Ball on the table.

"Seriously?" Julia said, peering into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know!" Viccy said, grabbing the lone Poke Ball and releasing the Larvitar in it, then putting it in her bag, which she then threw over her shoulder like a sash. "Momma, Riley, I'm going now." The girl whirled around stood there, almost breathless.

"Take your PokeGear too," Julia said, handing Viccy the red device. "Happy birthday, Viccy."

"Bring back some cool Johto Pokemon," Riley said in a fascinated voice. "We're gonna miss you, ya know," he added in a sadder tone. "Happy birthday, by the way," he told his sister.

Viccy smiled back at her brother and mother. "Thanks! I'll keep in touch, no worries! Love you both!" She yelled as she bolted out the door after picking the Larvitar up and began her journey to the port in Canalave City.

Her dark brown hair flew as she ran to the port to catch the last monthly ferry to New Bark Town: Johto was so far away that it took maintennance on the ferry to make the ride between Johto and Sinnoh. The large black and red headband kept most of her hair back out of her face as she ran, also holding her glasses in place as well. Her bag was hitting her hip so frequently at the rate she ran; it was this important that she get to Johto to fulfill her dream.

"There it is!" Viccy exclaimed as the ferry let out a loud horn. "Riley, make a dash for it!" She yelled as she ran farther ahead and pulling out his Poke Ball in the meantime, returning him to it and stuffing it back in her bag.

The girl's face paled as the ferry started moving, then sped up more. Closer and closer it got, but the speed was picking up. "Wait!" She cried out, sprinting even more.

Suddenly a Natu appeared in front of her and jumped onto her foot, then began levitating her using Psychic. It hopped towards the ferry, jumping onto her bag and latching there while it quickly sent the girl onto the deck of the ferry, letting go so it wouldn't be smashed.

"Oww oww oww..." Viccy winced; the Natu had been a bit careless with the landing. A small crowd was gathered around her, one of them holding out a hand to her. "T-Thank you..." Viccy sighed, looking up at who was offering the hand to her.

The Natu that brought Viccy onto the ferry was perched on the shoulder of a purple-haired teenager probably around 15, who grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Sorry about Natu, she doesn't have complete control over Psychic yet," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, it's fine! Your Natu got me here, so I'm grateful despite the lack of control," she replied in a similar tone as the crowd disintegrated, then checked her bag again and pulled out the Poke Ball. "Riley?" She asked, sighing in relief as the Larvitar came out unscathed. "We just barely made it, Riley. Say thank you," she told the rock-skin reptile, who looked at the boy and his Natu with a thankful nod and smile as well.

"Good that you made it," he smiled, then turned around and gave a short wave as he walked off with the Natu.

"Well, that was nice of him, huh Riley?" the girl asked, looking down at the Larvitar that agreed with her. "Come on, let's go catch up on sleep," she told him, going to look for her room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A few hours later, Riley was shaking Viccy awake and pointing at the clock.

Viccy rubbed her eyes and crammed her glasses on her face. "Already noon?" She asked, then stretched and got up to leave the room. The Larvitar followed her out as she locked the door, then tugged on her jeans and made her turn around.

"Are you alone too?" The boy from earlier asked, and Viccy nodded. "Yeah," she replied, then reached towards Natu and patted her head. "I'm going to travel Johto for awhile, so my brother and mom are at home without me," she said, then walked over to the railing and gazed into the ocean. "I heard that it was a very long ride, so I had to make it, I just had to," Viccy continued, then looked at the purple-haired teen. "I'm Viccy, by the way!"

"Oh, uh...my name's Will," he replied to Viccy, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he smiled. "I live in Johto, but I came to Sinnoh for a short vacation is all," he added, and his Natu chirped.

"That sounds nice. What'd you think of Sinnoh?" She asked him.

"Pretty interesting, actually. I heard a lot of creation myths. Johto's more focused on traditional things like dance theatres, temples, that sort of thing," Will told her, gazing out into the ocean. "Is the long ride the only reason you want to go to Johto?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Nope! I have a big dream," Viccy started, and Riley looked up as well. "I've always wanted to be a big challenge to battle, so I always wondered if I'd ever be able to make it as a Gym Leader," she smiled, her blue eyes already lost and far away.

"A Gym Leader, huh? That sounds pretty challenging, but everyone can give it a try," Will said with an expression of mild interest. "I was always thinking of trying to become part of the Elite Four. They're higher than Gym Leaders and are the ultimate," he smiled, off in his own world now. "I like Psychic-type Pokemon because they're powerful...and helpful too," he added the last bit somewhat hastily.

"I don't have a preference for type or anything, because I'll go with what I can get. But being part of the Elite Four...that'd be cool too, Will. Looks like we're both going for something big, so I guess that there's going to be a lot of good experiences as trainers," Viccy looked towards the purple-haired teen, then paused. She sat down and pulled out a sketchpad from her bag and began drawing Will's Natu.

The boy looked to Viccy curiously, then smiled and tried to look natural as the girl drew.

"Finished!" Viccy announced, then showed the sketch to Will and the Natu. "It would be less messy if I was on a still surface," she admitted, "but I felt a very strong urge to draw you and Natu there."

"Mind if I look?" Will asked, and Viccy shook her head. He looked through the sketchbook as Riley whined to Viccy about attention and made her give him some, letting Natu look too. "You haven't had lunch yet, have you?" He asked with a small laugh.

The girl's face turned pink, but still said "I was going to" and looked to Riley as if it was his fault. It was kind of the Larvitar's fault anyways.

"Let's go together then, I haven't eaten since breakfast," Will admitted, then looked at her and handed her the sketchbook. "You're a really good artist, by the way," he told her.

"Well, thanks," Viccy said happily as she put the sketchbook back into her bag and stood up to go with him. "By the way, where do you find wild Natu at in Johto?" She asked him as they both walked off. "Today's my birthday, so you shoud tell me," Viccy said in an innocent voice.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Long time, no see, Will," the 22-year old smiled, standing up with Zutori following suit. "Why are you hiding your face, are you afraid to show those?" She giggled.

"You do look familiar...I think I've actually challenged you before..." Lance said, pondering whether he'd actually seen Viccy before.

"No, you didn't. I only challenged Will and went no further," Viccy told Lance, then looked back to the Psychic master. "You look well," she told him with a smile.

"As do you," Will said, then jumped back as his Xatu ran to Zutori and wrapped her wings around him.

"He didn't even use Attract, how did that happen?" Viccy asked, scratching her cheek and stepping out of the way. "But anyways," she shrugged with a laugh, then looked at the other Elite Four members showing up.

"A familiar face, I remember that we watched your battle," Bruno told Viccy, patting her head.

"That was so long ago, Bruno-san!" Viccy laughed, then looked at Karen. "Ohh, you have an Umbreon too?" She asked with a smile, already hugging the fox-like cat. "I won't let Midnight get near you, not with her Naughty nature," she told the Umbreon, then stood back up and handed Umbreon to Karen. She looked as Koga approached, holding out her hand. "It's been a long time, Koga-san," she said to the ninja, then sighed and looked back to Will.

"So what brings you here, Viccy?" Lance asked.

The visitor looked Will straight in the eyes. "The only reason I can be here. I'm a Gym Leader now."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Looks like you've finally made it here. Welcome, Viccy," Will said, bowing slightly as they took the battlefield. "As a Psychic master of the Elite Four, I won't go easy on you," Will told the 16-year old, who grinned at him.

"Even though you were my first Johto friend, I won't go easy on you either!" Viccy announced, and the battle ensued. "Zutori, go for it!" She cried as her Xatu appeared at the same time Will's Xatu did.

"Ominous Wind!" Will called out, the sinister chill affecting everyone on the field.

"Will's not taking it easy as usual," Koga sighed. "We haven't had a good battle in awhile," he admitted.

"Zutori, hurry up! Pull that move!" Viccy said with a wide smile, and Zutori suddenly showed up in front of Will's Xatu, several golden hearts surrounding the two condors.

"Whaa?" Will yelled, losing his composure. "I didn't think you'd actually do that, I thought you were joking!" He called out.

"Oh, this is new, very new," Karen raised an eyebrow. "This is a side of Will we haven't seen before," she laughed.

"I guess they know each other if he's being this vocal," Bruno chuckled, amused at the Psychic's emotional side.

"Good job Zutori! You use Ominous Wind now!"

"Xatu, don't fall for it, hurry up and get away!" Will shouted, but his Xatu was infatuated due to Attract even though she got hurt.

"Zutori has put his heart into this, I know," Viccy said to Will, "otherwise this Attract wouldn't be so powerful, huh?"

A few rounds later, Viccy recalled her fallen Tyranitar. "The Elite Four is no joke," she raised an eyebrow. "I still have a lot of training to do," she sighed, then walked up to Will. "Still, it was our first official battle. I'm glad," she told him cheerily.

"Of course," Will told her with a nod.

"She had potential, but I think she'll go somewhere someday," Lance said, and the rest of the group watching the battle agreed.

"Could I still become a Gym Leader though?" Viccy asked, a frustrated look coming across her face. "I've been at this for 5 years now, Will! Look at this...you're already part of the Elite Four, so you've accomplished your goal..." She sighed, biting her lip.

Will looked at Viccy exasperately, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The path is long and hard. Remember, I was a trainer before you, so it took me less time to get here. Believe me, it was difficult, and I know you can be a Gym Leader someday," he smiled, removing the mask upon his face.

"The same freckled face from before," Viccy giggled, making Will blush. "Hah, I got you again!" Viccy cheered, jumping out of the way as Will stumbled from losing his composure again.

"I have something for you though. Xatu, can you go get that?" He asked the lady Xatu, who was still mildly affected by Zutori's Attract and stumbled out of the room.

"Wow..." Viccy sweatdropped, shaking her head at Zutori. "You really were serious, weren't you?" She sighed, "and especially since we're leaving for Kanto..."

"Huh?" Will asked, taken aback yet again.

"I'm going to travel all these new regions before I come back," Viccy said, looking to Will and blinking. "How else can I gain the knowledge to be a Gym Leader?" She asked.

"Good point," Will said with a slight sigh. Xatu came back with a box. "Viccy, I wanted to give this to you," he said, opening it and taking her hand. "Promise me that you'll be a Gym Leader next time you come around?" He asked her.

"Of course I will!" Viccy exclaimed, then her eyes widened when Will placed upon her finger a strange ring. "A promise ring?" She asked, looking at the design curiously.

"To make sure you keep that promise," Will smiled.

"Definitely," Viccy nodded. There was a silence. "Well...I'm going to be setting off for Kanto soon," she said.

"Yeah," Will replied, causing the silence again.

"I promise, I'll be a Gym Leader because it's for both you and I," the girl said, taking both of the Psychic user's hands and pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around him.

"T-Take care, Viccy," Will stammered, his face growing red again.

"Mhm...Goodbye, Will," Viccy sighed, letting go and leaving the battlefield with Zutori.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I realized that as soon as I saw you," Will nodded. "What Gym and what Badge?" He asked.

"Eon Gym, and the Promise Badge," Viccy said, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a single case and showing the Elite Four her personal Promise Badge. "Just a slight addition to this here," she told them, holding out her hand to reveal the ring that Will gave her. Indeed, the badge and the ring were identical except for a black and white shape on the badge that resembled Will's mask.

"You still have that," Will pointed out, standing up straight.

"Yeah," Viccy nodded.

"Xatu, go get it," Will told the Xatu who was still smothering Zutori, the female condor leaving the room.

"In the meantime..." Viccy smirked, then grabbed Will's mask, "can't get this back from me!" She laughed, running off with it as Will blushed and chased her.

"Are those freckles?" Karen slapped a hand over her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Give it back!" Will shouted, catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her, both of them stopping. There was a silence in the entire room.

"Like I said, I'm a Gym Leader now," Viccy said quietly. "And I've done this by traveling to Kanto, Hoenn, back to Sinnoh, and I ended up back here."

I see," Will said, then looked up as Xatu came back. "Thanks," he said, letting go of Viccy and turning her around. "Happy birthday," he told her with a smile, handing her a large Teddiursa plush.

Viccy's blue eyes lit up and she let out a squeal, squeezing the toy bear. "Thank you Will!" She said happily, spinning around until she grabbed a box between the Teddiursa's paws. "What is this?" She asked, taking the box and opening it. She almost dropped the whole thing.

Regardless of being in front of everyone, Will took his mask back and put it back on and took Viccy's hand, courteously dropping to one knee. "Viccy, will you marry me?"

The longest silence yet filled the room.

Despite his collected appearance, the Psychic user felt like he could die of nervousness. He barely managed to restrain that nervousness when Viccy didn't answer. He didn't look up for a minute, but did when he felt shaking from the hand that he held.

Tears spilled out of the Gym Leader's eyes, restrained sobs shaking her body. "Y-yes...Will..." Once the words came out of her, she found herself in Will's arms, crying uncontrollably.

"Don't cry on your birthday," Will sighed with a small smile, holding her.

"Sappy romance story," Karen explained to the three that were very puzzled at the scene that was unraveled before them.

"I can't help it though...I'm so happy..." Viccy sniffed, wiping her tears away as much as she could, then looked up at him. "I've waited this long, ignoring the other advances that I could have made...the moment's just this much sweeter."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The promise ring was on Viccy's other hand at the wedding, gleaming purple, black, white, magenta, and gold, just a hint of blue there to reflect the eyes of the man who helped Viccy's dreams come true.


End file.
